


Юдифь

by Dull_Balrog, fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Discord FK Art-Nano Challenge, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Traditional Media, fandom Magicpendell 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020
Relationships: Jonathan Clemens/Ellen Ripley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Юдифь

##  [Dull_Balrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog) автор

[](https://i.imgur.com/0cQp99N.jpg)

##  Олежик

БОТ

Сегодня, в 00:00

Посмотреть весь высокорейтинговый визуал команды: [ [LINK](https://imgur.com/a/FsttD1x) ]


End file.
